


Do you ever feel lonely?

by introvert_bean



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bitterness, Fluff, I Tried, Loneliness, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvert_bean/pseuds/introvert_bean
Summary: Nadia and You having a bit bitter conversation in the middle of the night.(I made this because Nadia's birthday is coming)Update: This was supposed to be a oneshot, but I decided to write another chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker.  
> I was bored and lonely, so I decided to write something. This is just a small birthday "gift" for our goddess, Nadia Satrinava. Wish you were real :(  
> Hope you'll like it <3

Tossing and turning around, these are the only things you did until midnight as your mind decided to keep you up with a little bit of overthinking. Finding sleeping hard to come by, you allowed yourself to slid down the sheets from your tired body and wandered out of your room to the hallways of Vesuvia's magnificent palace.

Maybe some fresh air could help to clear out your mind and drift to the madness of sleep. Walking down the hallways, you met no one, not even a single soul or goat ghost. You stepped into the veranda and sat down in one of the puffy chairs, staring at the sky and all of the stars above your head. And then, the bitter feeling hit you. Hard.

You've always been lonely, as long as you can remember, even when you were living with Asra in the shop. The sun-kissed magician never stayed home for too long, always going on journeys and leaving you behind to keep the shop alive and going. And now you are living in a huge palace, surrounded by all the luxury Vesuvia's Countess can afford, the staff members serving every single one of your needs, spoiling you. 

But something else is missing. Or someone. Maybe just a friend, perhaps a lover. Someone who understands you and accepts you the way you are. That's funny because you already have _someone_ particular in mind. But can you really fall in love with someone like her? Is it acceptable to love the Countess of Vesuvia?

Maybe it's not. She's a beautiful royalty, and you are just a poor little magician with missing memories. Still, you can barely stop thinking about her.

And just as you finish your thought, you hear her sweet voice entering your ears, sending chills down your spine. "Y/N? What are you doing here at this hour?"

You turn your head, facing the beautiful goddess in front of you. "Milady! I could ask the same thing from you." You stand up, then Nadia gestures for you to sit back down. She seats herself in the other chair.

"I couldn't sleep, Y/N. It's such a shame, a waste of time. We barely have time to rest, and then I just can't sleep."

You looked into her tired crimson eyes; the tone of her voice was stressful. She must have so many things to do these days, but somehow, you understand her. Your gaze turned back to the sky. You didn't mean to, but you said it out loud: " _Do you ever feel lonely?_ "

Nadia blinked a few times, feeling surprised by your question. "Pardon me, Y/N?"

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to say it out loud. I hope you don't mind it."

"It's just a strange question to ask. But I guess it's okay, yet I'm not quite sure about what do you mean by that."

"I just..." You took a deep breath, then looked down, feeling the heat on your cheeks appear. "It's so lonely here. You have tons of people who are ready to serve you anytime, yet you have no one to share a light conversation with, laughter, normal things. Forgive me, milady, but this is not healthy. I know how it feels like. Maybe not entirely, but before I came here, I spent most of my life alone in the shop. Or what I remember from it."

Her eyes widened from the shocking facts. Is she angry at you? Should you go and pack your things? Then her expression changes to something more bitter. "You are _right_."

"What?"

"Everything you said is true, Y/N. I am lonely, and I don't know what to do to change that." There's a slight blush on her face, maybe she's embarrassed. Expressing feelings was never really her thing. "Tell me, Y/N. Why do you keep asking me these questions? Others wouldn't dare to do it."

"Because I prefer treating you like a person, not as a countess."

"And I appreciate it." Her lips are curved into a slight smile, and she looks kindly at you. Maybe you don't have to pack your things yet. The beautiful Countess stood up, leaning on the edge of the veranda. You do the same.

"I'm glad, milady."

"What are you thinking about now?" She turns her head to look at you, a new kind of spark and curiosity in her crimson eyes. This is your chance now; you can finally show her that you are interested in her. 

You dare to place your hand on hers, her skin soft and warm under yours as you give it a slight squeeze. You can already feel the butterflies gathering in your stomach. "We don't have to be alone anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! It's been almost a year since I posted the first chapter, and suddenly I felt like it needed a second one. Enjoy!
> 
> Sorry if something is incorrect or idk. I wrote this at 2am, and I'm not a native English speaker.

The cries of the innocent rang in your ears as death taken upon the land. There was fire, screams, suffering, and even more fire as you looked around, your eyes almost blinded and hurt by the raging hotness. People were afraid, hurt, and hopeless. They were looking at you. Every single eye was gazing into your soul like they wanted to take everything from you, as this was all your fault. But there was nothing to do, not after the damage has been done. Someone screamed, then every single one of them did the same, making your ears go deaf, and mind go crazy. There was no way you could take it anymore. Why must you suffer for someone else's fault?! You couldn't save yourself from the cleansing flames of fire, then how could you help all those people? You were just a poor little magician, sentenced to perdition because you failed yourself, your people, Vesuvia, and most importantly, your countess.

As your eyes opened, you realized it was you screaming the whole time. But you weren't alone. Nadia, Countess of Vesuvia, _your beloved_ was trying to shake you awake from your nightmare. You looked at her and saw nothing but fear and concern in those loving crimson eyes. It's been a long time since she first looked at you in such a loving, gentle, but still bittersweet way. You remember how both of you met outside at the veranda, and then all it took was a simple, meaningful question to begin the most beautiful thing in your entire life. She was yours now, and you were hers. Her presence was like a beacon in the darkness, calming, and like a sparkle of hope when everything else is already lost.

When you two were together, everything felt right. Nothing else mattered, not even your nightmares because, with Nadia, you weren't afraid anymore. She taught you how amazing and beautiful you are, even if you thought otherwise before you met her. Because that's what you are. Beautiful, amazing, talented, important, loved, and perfect in your lover's arms. And if someone else tried to make you believe in something less suiting, Nadia was always there to remind you about how incredible you are.

Maybe you never realized it, but you saved her. You weren't the only one who changed. Before she met you, Nadia was lonely, depressed, and bitter. The only thing that kept her alive was Vesuvia, her people, and all the work because it took her mind off of how desperate she was for someone who understands her. There's no such jewel or beauty product in the world that could replace a lover's touch or a few kind words, a spark of affection. With your help, Nadia was happy, and this was all your fault. Not like she complained.

"Y/N, are you alright?" She was looking at you with so much love that you couldn't help but smile at her with a twinkle in your eyes. This woman was too amazing to be true, and yet she was yours as you were hers.

A single nod was all you gave her before a gentle hand reached up to rest against her cheek, and both of you felt that familiar warmth in your chest. This indescribable feeling that you felt for this amazing woman was beyond magical. "I love you, Nadia." You said as your thumb stroked her cheek.

Her lips curled up into a small and loving smile as she heard those words escaping you. "I love you too, Y/N." With that, she leaned down to press her lips against yours, uniting them in a tender, chaste kiss that made your heart flutter with happiness.

And this is when you knew: you weren't lonely anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we have a second chapter, do you think we need a third one? 
> 
> Also, I might have an OC for Nadia, and maybe, just maybe I'll write a damn love story about them.


End file.
